I'm Done
by evillittlethings
Summary: "Why did you do this to me!" She yelled, turning back around the face the blonde. "Regina I, I didn't know sh-" "No! Why did you make me…good?"
1. Chapter 1

**Wow okay. So I haven't written fan fiction in about...well something close to many, many years lol. But I just cannot get this stupid season finale out of my head and so this is the result. I don't quite know where I'm going with this; whether it's just a one shot, or possibly a two shot, or god forbid a longer multi-chapter. But I just had to get it out and I figured I'd post it up here. Let me know about things :)**

* * *

Regina retreated. She turned on the heel of her foot and all but ran out of the diner door, not stopping to grab her coat, just fleeing. She ran down the steps just as the first of her tears began to carve tracks down her cheeks. Stopping at the bottom of the steps, she bent over slightly. She placed her hands on her knees and took deep, ragged breaths trying to quell the panic attack she could feel rising.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.' A mantra playing in her head. 'How could you think you could ever be happy? How could you think that you _deserved_ it? Stupid.'

She heard the door behind her open and quickly got back up to her full height before her continued walking away.

"Regina!"

She didn't stop. 'Just keep walking,' she thought. 'One foot in front of the other.'

"Regina stop!"

"Why did you do this to me?!" She yelled, turning back around the face the blonde.

"Regina I, I didn't know sh-"

"No! Why did you make me…_good_? I was perfectly fine being the Evil Queen. I didn't have to deal with all of this pain and hurt. I didn't have to feel al of this…this…" a sob wracked her body as she tightly held herself, her knuckles turning white as her fingers squeezed at the skin just below her ribs. "I can't do this anymore."

"Regina."

"I try so hard. I've done every thing I could. I've _changed_, I'm a hero now. So why can't I get my happy ending? Why does Rumple get Belle? Why does Hook get…_you_? And I get nobody. Every time I think I can be happy, every time I'm even close to feeling it, it gets snatched away."

"I'm sorry."

Regina gave a snort. "Don't flatter yourself, Miss Swan," she ground out through her teeth. "You're only one on a very long list."

Emma stood in front of Regina, lost for words. Regina's anguish was clear as day on the planes of her face, in the depths of her eyes, and she could feel an echo of her pain deep within her own chest. She'd done this. She'd caused her this pain. Rumplestiltskin and Hook both tried to warn her about changing the past, but she hadn't listened. Always trying to be the saviour. And this is where it got her.

"Regina, I'm sorry," she tried again to no avail.

"I don't care," Regina whispered, eyes staring into the space just above Emma's left shoulder. "I'm done. That's it."

Emma's eyebrows furrowed in scared confusion as Regina's eyes refocused on her face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that I'm done…with everything. I was good once. I was young, and carefree, and I thought…I thought I could be happy. I thought that I could run off with Daniel and get away from my mother. That we could live a life together with children of our own. Children I would love and care for in the way that I'd always wished my mother would with me. But it didn't work out that way, did it? And I was _good_ then. I was pure, untarnished from all of this…_evil_. Now I'm…I don't even know what I am anymore."

"You're good! You _can_ be happy, Regina."

"No I can't, Emma." She shook her head sadly. "This was my last chance. God I thought I was naïve then, but I'm _just_ as naïve now. Thinking that I could actually be the hero and get my own happy ending after so many years playing the villain. After having ordered so many deaths and causing so much destruction. I don't deserve to be happy. I…deserve to die."

"Mum no!"

Regina and Emma's heads both whipped up to the diner door where Henry stood, torment in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Henry," Regina whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. "I love you my little prince."

Regina squeezed her eyes shut and disappeared in a puff of dark smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**I had completely forgotten how amazing it feels to have people review and follow my stories. It's addictive. So addictive that I had no trouble whipping up an ending to this little plot bunny. So this is a little THANK YOU to all the kind souls that urged me to continue this story and the stunning individuals who have added this story to their favourites list. Je t'aime beaucoup.**

* * *

"Ma, what's going on?" Henry demanded, eyes earnest and mouth downturned.

"Uhh," Emma stalled. "Listen, kid-"

"Emma, no. I _deserve_ to know what's going on. What's wrong with my mum?"

"I did something…" she trailed off.

"So fix it!"

"It's not the simple, kid."

Furrowed eyebrows, he breathed heavily. "Ma," he said tentatively, "what did you do?"

"I may have, accidentally, stupidly, maybe ruined Regina's happy ending with Robin?"

Her son's eyes never strayed from hers, silently asking for more information. "I brought Maid Marian back from the past."

Henry took a deep breath and held it. "Okay," he said a long moment later, releasing the air from his lungs in a steady stream. "You need to go and talk to her."

"Henry, I don't know if that'll-"

"Well you've gotta do something!" He yelled, interrupting her once more.

"Henry, I…I don't know what to do," Emma shrugged her shoulders, defeated.

"So you're just going to let her do whatever it is she's about to do? You're just going to sit back and let it happen? Did you not hear her? She said she'd be better off dead!" Henry stomped closer to the blonde. "You did this. I know you didn't mean to, but you screwed up, so now you've got to go a fix it. You need to apologize, or beg, or grovel, whatever it takes. You need to make her realise how important she is to us. Please Emma."

Emma looked at her beautiful, beautiful son. A son that was just as much Regina's as he was hers. She nodded, nervous.

"You can do this," he reminded her as she turned to run off in search of the pained brunette.

* * *

"Regina!" She yelled, having forced her way through the front door. Her voice echoed in the empty house and Emma could feel a coldness seep down the back of her neck. She was running out of time.

"Regina!" She cried out again as she charged through the hallway. Halfway down she stopped her powerwalk. 'No,' she thought. ' She's not here.'

Emma turned around in a circle, looking at the empty space surrounding her. If she wasn't home, where would she be?

"_I don't deserve to be happy. I…deserve to die."_

'Okay. I'm Regina,' she tried to reason. 'I'm heartbroken and feeling suicidal. So I want to…I'd go…"

"God damn it!" she screeched. "You can do this, Emma. You _have_ to."

And then it slowly dawned on her.

* * *

Emma panted as she flew through the forest. Tree branches lightly scratching her face and neck, but she paid them no mind, just kept running. The large mausoleum gradually came into view and she forced herself to sprint that extra bit faster. Her thighs burned as she took the stairs, two at a time, and she burst inside. Her breath came out in quick pants as she surveyed the space in front of her. The room was devoid of life, but the polished tomb had been moved to one side, stairs to the crypt on display.

She squared her shoulders and tentatively made her way closer. Creeping down the stairs, Emma tried to calm her uneven breathing. She could faintly hear muffled noises coming from the soft light room she was inching towards. A faint sniffle, a quiet sob.

"Regina?" Emma cautiously called out.

All sound from within the crypt stopped. Emma continued down the last of the steps and took in the scene. Regina stood in the middle of the large room, a small vial cradled in one hand, hugged to her chest with the other.

"Can't you just leave me be?" Regina growled, pain etched into her voice.

"No. I can't."

Regina snorted in response and looked back down to the clear liquid she held protectively.

"What's that?" Emma asked cautiously.

No response.

"Regina-"

"What?" she snapped, lifting her face to glare at the blonde.

"Don't do this." Emma rushed in one quick breath, her face earnest in her sorrow. "Please. Don't."

"And why the hell not? Who would care about what happens to _me_?"

"I do!" she exclaimed, frustrated and feeling like she was getting nowhere, fast. But she couldn't give up. "And _Henry_ does. Snow and Charming, too."

She saw, rather than heard, Regina's huff as her eyes returned down to the vial. Green eyes followed before flicking back up. "We're family, Regina. And we care."

"Oh you all care _so_ much don't you?" sarcasm dripping.

"YES!" Emma screeched, using one hand to angrily sweep hair out of her face, clutching a section to the top of her head tightly before briskly letting go. "Listen to me Regina, and listen good."

Regina's eyebrows drew together in disbelief as she looked back at the woman in front of her. Emma caught Regina's eyes with her own, locking onto them and not letting go.

"We. Are. Family." She said firmly, taking a cautious step towards Regina. "Henry, you…and me. He's _our_ son, and we're going to keep raising him _together_. You don't get to check out."

Regina shook her head, angry. But better the anger than the desolate sorrow. "You didn't believe that a few hours ago when you were perfectly eager to up and move him back to New York, and without me," she spat.

Emma's eyes watered. "I was wrong," she croaked. "This is our home. We belong here. With you, with my parents, with everyone."

Regina shook her head stubbornly extracting her gaze from Emma's. Emma bit her lip and, slowly but surely, took a few more steps towards the brunette. "I didn't know, Regina. I didn't know who she was when I brought her back. But, even if I had...I think I still would've saved her."

Regina whipped her head up glaring daggers, betrayal shining in her eyes. Emma took a quick breath, steeling herself for her next words. "And I think, that you would've done the same thing."

They continued to stare at one another, rage and suffering and torment.

"You were evil. The Evil Queen. I saw it while I was…there." Regina took a minute step back but Emma paid no mind, needing to get it all out. "But that's not who you are anymore. You've changed, Regina. Really, honestly changed. In ways that I thought was impossible. You're a hero now. You really, really are. So please, don't do this."

"I'm a hero?" voice small with a shimmer of hope.

"Yes! Ugh, every one keeps giving _me_ the stupid credit but _you_ saved Henry, and _you _broke Zelena's curse. You refused to let Gold kill Zelena even though that was the exact sort of think you would've done not too long ago. You were ready to sacrifice your life to save us from that exploding diamond and…well…you gave me the most amazing memories." Her voice dropped to a reverent whisper. "I know it's not real but...Henry's first words, his first steps..."

"They're real."

"What?"

"Those memories? His first words and steps. Those little noises he used to make as a baby while he slept. They're all real."

"Regina…"

The two women stared at each other, mutual understanding passing between them. Emma allowed a small smile to grace her mouth.

"Now, what do you say you get rid of that?" she attempted to say casually.

Regina looked down to her hand in slight surprise. For a few minutes she had completely forgotten what she had come here to do. Shaking breath, she placed the pad of her thumb over the stopper and gently pushed, making sure it was on securely. Then she dropped her arm to her side and nervously gave it a little shake with a flick of her wrist.

"I know you didn't mean to destroy my happy ending. Rationally, I know that. I know _you_. But it still hurts, that the one person I've grown to trust most was the one to destroy my last chance."

"Why do you keep saying that?" she said, exasperated.

"Saying what?"

"That Robin was your last chance?"

"Because he was supposed to be my soul mate!"

"You seem so damn sure of that. How do you _know_?"

Regina sighed in annoyance. Idiot offspring. "Years ago, before I became the Evil Queen, I met Tinkerbell came to me. She saw how desperate I'd gotten after...well after everything, and she wanted to help. She wanted to give me my hope back, so she stole a little pixie dust from Blue and used it to find my soul mate. The dust led us to a man in a bar, but I was too afraid to go inside and I ran. That's how Tink lost her wings, by the way. Because of me."

"Okay…"

"The man in the bar? That was Robin."

"So you're telling me that what, 30 years ago some magic fairy pixie dust told you that Robin Hood was your soul mate?"

"Pixie dust is never wrong."

Emma chewed on her bottom lip lightly and Regina wished she could read the expression on the other woman's face.

"Look, I'm not saying one way or the other, but this all happened a very long time ago. Maybe if you'd met him that night, you really would've been destined to be together. But so much has happened since then Regina. He met Marian, your heart turned black. Maybe he _is_ your soul mate, but...maybe he's not anymore?" Emma sighed and rubbed a hand over her face, trying to made sense of her thoughts. Squaring her shoulders and looking at Regina straight in the eyes, she quickly continued. "Don't give up. If Hood really is your soul mate, he'll find his way back to you. And if he's not...well then someday, someone is going to walk into your life and they'll fit so perfectly you'll wonder how you ever lived without them. My point is, you have to keep fighting. Don't give up on every thing and every one just because _I_ kind of fucked up."

Regina could see the sincerity in Emma's eyes, clear as day. She pressed her lips together and looked down at the vial in her hand. A few slow heartbeats. Regina walked to a chest of drawers propped against a wall. Opening a drawer, she pulled out a smaller chest and placed the vial in one of the holders inside. The moment the drawer was shut with the vial tucked safely inside, Emma let out a mammoth breath and crumpled forward in fatigue.

Pushing away from the wood, Regina turned back around to face her son's other mother and nodded gratefully.

Emma glanced up at Regina with a torn look in her eyes before throwing caution to the wide and pulling her into a tight, unexpected hug. Regina stiffened in brief panic before gently patting the blonde on the back.

"Thank you."

Regina squeezed Emma a little tighter in response.


End file.
